


Unplanned

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pregnancy, Romance, Unexpected Pregnancy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Saizo Kirigakure takes on a suicide mission from Iga Village. Despite the gravity of the situation, Saizo chooses not to let you know just how dangerous this mission could be - and instead uses his body to say goodbye to you where his words fail him. You refuse to give up hope, knowing that your Saizo will always come back to you. But will he? And when you start to show signs of life growing within you... will you be safe from the clutches of Iga Village? Will Saizo ever get to see the child you made together?





	1. Prologue

The warm sun cast its rays across Saizo’s cheek as he leaned his head back against his favorite tree, on his perch high above the ground. It was peaceful here, and he could very easily watch your movements throughout the castle. Knowing where you were at all times made him feel at ease. He sighs and closes his eyes, relishing in this quiet moment of peace. 

 

A peace that would all too soon be disturbed.

 

“Get out of my tree,” Saizo grumbles without opening his eyes. 

 

Kiyohiro sighs from the branch above. “You know I can’t do that,” he explains.

 

“Whatever it is, you take care of it. I’m on vacation at the moment,” Saizo said with one eye open, narrowing it annoyance.

 

“You know that’s not how this works. In exchange for you staying here and playing house, you have to take the most dangerous missions. Of course, all of this could be avoided if you decided to return to the Village.” Kiyohiro’s eyes travel down to take in your form below, happily hanging up laundry to dry without a care in the world.

 

“Leave her out of this,” Saizo snarls.

 

“Then you must take this mission. You can ensure her safety by risking your life for the Village,” Kiyohiro hands over a small envelope, and Saizo snatches it from his hands with a huff.

 

“So what is it this time? So noble is angry at his friends and wants us to cut off their little heads,” Saizo smirks while opening the envelope. Kiyohiro remains silent and watches as Saizo reads the contents inside, his eyes widening and face growing white. “This-”

 

“I’m afraid it’s much more complicated than that,” Kiyohiro’s voice remains flat and unaffected.

 

Saizo looks up at him, “This is a suicide mission.”

 

Kiyohiro shrugs, “It’s possible you’ll die, but… if anyone can figure out how to complete this without dying, it’s you.”

 

Saizo scoffs.

 

“Besides… as an incentive, the Village is willing to accept the possibility of your dismissal should you do this for them. If you were to ‘die’ while doing this… well… then the Village would have no need of you anymore, now would they,” Kiyohiro’s mouth twitches up slightly in some vague semblance of a smile. Saizo blinks, he knows it’s either take this mission, or sacrifice you to the Village. Kiyohiro takes his silence as acceptance and stands up to leave. “The Village is expecting you to leave on the morrow, no excuses.”

“Just get out of here already,” Saizo swipes at his feet with his leg, but Kiyohiro is already gone.

 

Your laughter twinkles up through the trees and reaches Saizo’s ears. He sighs. “Oh little lady, what am I to do…”


	2. When Words Fail Me, Little Lady...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sex happens, and it starts without any preamble. Saizo uses his body to convey how much he loves you... even to the point of giving you *all* of him when he knows he shouldn't. But he can't help it... still... he knows there's a very real chance you two will never see each other again.

“S-Saizo! Mmn, that’s… you can’t just-” 

 

He pulls your back flush against his chest, his lips kissing feverishly at your neck as his hands expertly pull apart your robes. Something like this usually happens after he tells you he’s going away on a mission, but there is an underlying urgency in his touch, one that makes you feel a little uneasy in his embrace.  

 

“-Shhh. I don’t want to talk anymore. Let me commit this to memory,” he murmurs against the skin behind your ear, before dropping down to softly suck at the column of your neck. As a ninja’s lover, you’ve learned to pick up on the subtle hints and clues around what’s said and left unsaid… his desire to take everything of you, and burn it into his memory sets off alarm bells in your head. But rather than continue to talk, you decide to take this time with him as a gift… one that he’ll leave with you as a bittersweet memory in case he never returns.

 

“A-Ahh,” your breath hitches when he sucks a little too hard, “Promise me… you won’t hold back.”

 

He chuckles, “Mmm, little lady, isn’t that a promise you should be making to me instead?”

 

His knee parts your legs as he presses himself into you even more, his hand threading up and tugging lightly through you hair to hold you gently in place. He lowers his other hand to your hip and presses his arousal against the curve of your ass. 

 

“Ahhn!!” you cry out, trying to turn around in his arms, but he won’t let you look at him. Not right now - not when he knows he can’t hide the vulnerability in his eyes, preferring instead to silently confess his fears to your body. So you turn your head, seeking out his mouth, begging for him to kiss you, and he responds with fervor. You shiver in his arms as his soft tongue twirls against yours - your shared kisses are desperate, hot, and needy. He groans and captures your lower lip between his teeth as you roll your hips back against his arousal.

 

“Mmm, that’s what I like to see… hold on tight little lady, I won’t be holding back either,” he groans behind you as his hand dives between your legs, teasing his fingers along your slick slit. 

 

You throw your head back against his shoulder and cry out, “S-Saizo!” Your shaky hands reach back around his hips, firmly gripping, and pulling him forward in an attempt to feel him even closer against you than he already is. He sucks at the skin between your neck and your shoulder, while pushing his hand gently against your clit. He expertly palms you in his hand, making your knees shake as he does so.

 

“Ah… so you’re saying you can take all of me right now, hmm?”   
  


How he can manage to keep that unaffected tone of voice is beyond your comprehension at this point, but it only serves to unravel you more. You bite your lower lip, and digging your fingers into his hips, you grind your ass hard against his length and cry out, “Oh god yes!! I need you  _ now. _ ”

 

His hands reach up around your shoulders and pull off any remaining offending clothing that was hanging off your body. Then, he gives you a tiny shove and you tumble forward onto your hands and knees to his futon that’s unrolled before you. Soon, he’s behind you, having quickly removed his own clothing, and your eyelids flutter in pleasure as he slides himself back and forth between your folds, coating his cock in your wetness. He slides in easily, thrusting into you at a quick pace, the sound of his hips snapping against your ass turning you on even more. It feels so good that you slowly slide down onto your stomach, your arms and legs unwilling to support your body anymore. But he follows you down, his hands are on either side of your body as he continues to pound into you. You look back at him from over your shoulder, wanting to kiss him, and he’s right there pressing his lips against yours in an impassioned kiss. 

 

His hand wraps against your wrist and he pulls it down, slipping it underneath your body and guiding it between your legs. He breaks the kiss while you adjust your hand beneath you, and once your face twists with pleasure from your touch, he starts to thrust again, his lips brushing against yours with every push into you. You moan out, low, and throaty as you touch yourself, working in time with his thrusts. It takes very little time before you feel yourself close to the edge, and your cries crescendo into a scream of pleasure as you orgasm hard around him. 

 

He groans and rides out your orgasm, pushing through the tightness until your body completely relaxes beneath him. He pulls out, grabs one of your legs, and quickly flips you onto your back, before sheathing himself fully inside of you again. You reach up and pull him towards you, pressing his chest against yours, and wrapping your hands around his back to hold him as tightly as you can. 

 

“Saizo… Saizo…” you gasp his name out over and over like a prayer, hoping to the gods above that this won’t be the last time you see him, even though he’s just as likely to never come back as he is to return. His breath fans over your neck as he thrusts into you, and the small gasps of pleasure escaping his lips lets you know he’s close breaking. You hold him even tighter against you as he tries to pull back, “Please, Saizo… it’s okay,” your eyes tear up, “... you can give everything you have to me.”

 

He groans deeply. “...You’re sure… of this, little lady?”

 

“Yes!” 

 

You tighten your legs around his waist as he picks up speed, until finally his voice breaks in a soft gasp and he snaps his hips forward, cumming hard inside of you. He can’t seem to catch his breath, the emotion of everything he’s feeling hits him hard as his body continues to squeeze every last bit of his life he has to offer up to you inside of your body. 

 

He leans his forehead against yours, “I’m… I’m-”

 

“-Shhh,” you quiet him with a soft, gentle kiss and he relaxes into you.

 

He rolls onto his back and pulls you to his chest, nestling your head against his sternum where the rapid thump of his heart sounds bittersweet. You close your eyes and whisper, “I love you, Saizo…”

 

He threads his fingers through your hair, “...I… love you, too.”

 

You tighten your arms around his waist, and try not to cry, “When… when are you coming back?”

 

He presses a soft kiss to the top of your head, “I don’t know.”

 

You squeeze your eyes shut hard, and bite your lip, trying hard to keep the tears back but they fall out anyway. He’s never responded like that before, and you know that answer means he may never come back at all. 

 

He continues to stroke your hair, “I’ll try my hardest to come back… but… if I don’t, please - please be happy. Find someone that can give you a happier life than I ever could.”

 

“But Saizo… I’m happiest when I’m with you!” you sob, not wanting to entertain the thought of him never coming back. 

 

“Please,” he begs, blinking back the tears in his eyes as he looks down at you, “just… say you’ll be happy without me.”

 

“No!”

 

He angles your face towards his, “Look at me… please.” You look up into his eyes and your face twists in sorrow. He strokes your cheek with his thumb, “I have to know you’ll be happy. I can’t… I can’t go if…. Please, I have to know.”

 

You sniff back your tears and take a few shaky breaths through your nose, and then nod, “O-okay… I’ll try…”


	3. Red and White Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're with child, and growing larger by the day. It should be a happy time - yet the father, Saizo, is still missing. You hold on to the hope that he will still return to you in time to see the birth of the child you made together.

How many days have passed, greeting the sun without him… waiting and watching as it travels across the sky, only to dip below the horizon?

 

How many nights have passed, lonely, cold… waking up in tears over bad dreams and worries… only to greet the dawn again and hope that today would be the day he shows up again?

 

You glance outside the window. The snow is just beginning to melt, and tiny buds are appearing on the plum blossoms in the garden. You smile and pat your stomach, feeling much like a plum blossom yourself, ready to bloom with new life in just a few more weeks. Your baby answers you with a push of their feet against your abdomen. You laugh to yourself, “You seem to have inherited your father’s athleticism.” The baby gives another kick, this time it’s hard and swift, causing you to curse under your breath at the sharp pain. You decide to slide some shoes on and head out into the garden, eager to admire the plum blossoms and urge them on to hurry up and bring the coming of spring with their blooming. The wind blows around you, but you’re not cold, thanks to your own little built in furnace inside of you.

 

You reach out and delicately touch the blossom buds, then sigh to yourself. “I wish he’d come back soon,” you murmur to yourself, and absent-mindedly rub your hand over your belly. The midwife said just a few more weeks… would he be home in time to see the baby? 

 

A twig snaps nearby and you turn your head. Just as you open your mouth to call out if anyone was there, you hear a familiar voice call out your name. You turn and see Yukimura, running out to you, huffing and puffing white clouds of smoke out of his mouth as he flails your haori around above his head.

 

“Are you crazy?! You HAVE to wear your haori out here!!” He threw the heavy fabric around your shoulders and pulled it shut as close as he could over your swollen belly. He blushed when he realized his hands had brushed over your stomach and he turned away to cough. “Ahem.. a-anyway, you really shouldn’t be out here without something to keep your warm.”

 

You can’t help but laugh at him, “Lord Yukimura, please… I’m quite alright. If anything, I’m too hot with this thing on.” You try to shrug out of the large overcoat but he stops you with a hand on your shoulder.

 

“N-no. Please… keep it on, if only for… for me to not be so worried,” he blushed some more and looked into your eyes. He really did look quite upset.

 

You sigh and nod, “Okay… fine. I suppose I should get back to helping out with the chores.” 

 

* * *

 

Saizo watches as Yukimura awkwardly smiles at you, how he blushes and gestures wildly at your stomach. How you giggle in response and wave your hand back at him. 

 

He notices that your belly is swollen with child. He hopes that it’s his, but he also remembers begging with you to be happy without him, to promise him that you would move on no matter what. He knew how Yukimura felt for you, how he would never admit it outloud, but he knew that the little lord loved you. And he heard how many people thought you two would have been a smart match.

 

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Yukimura awkwardly help you back inside, bracing your shoulders as you ascend the steps back up into the warmth of the castle. He was this close to approaching you by the plum blossom tree, your lovely face looked right at him. The cold air blew around him as he wondered if maybe he should stay out of your life for good… was it worth disrupting your happy life with Yukimura? After all, he knew that he could never give you the stability and peace that Yukimura could, could he?

 

************

 

Saizo watches as Yukimura awkwardly smiles at you, how he blushes and gestures wildly at your stomach. How you giggle in response and wave your hand back at him. 

 

He notices that your belly is swollen with child. He hopes that it’s his, but he also remembers begging with you to be happy without him, to promise him that you would move on no matter what. He knew how Yukimura felt for you, how he would never admit it outloud, but he knew that the little lord loved you. And he heard how many people thought you two would have been a smart match.

 

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Yukimura awkwardly help you back inside, bracing your shoulders as you ascend the steps back up into the warmth of the castle. He was this close to approaching you by the plum blossom tree, your lovely face looked right at him. The cold air blew around him as he wondered if maybe he should stay out of your life for good… was it worth disrupting your happy life with Yukimura? After all, he knew that he could never give you the stability and peace that Yukimura could, could he?

 

* * *

 

You step inside your room and close the door behind you. With a small groan your bend backwards and try to relieve the dull ache in your lower back. You’re about to shuffle over to the middle of the room to do some stretches, but something catches your eye. There on your desk are two carnations.

 

Red - deep love and admiration.

 

White - pure love and good luck.

 

You blink and stand there for what feels like an eternity. Your body is numb, you don’t feel your feet move as you rush towards the door, you don’t feel the weight of the door slamming open, don’t feel your body sway as you waddle-run as fast as you can down the corridor screaming, “Saizo!!”

 

Everyone stops what they’re doing and stares wide-eyed as you waddle past them, no doubt looking like a mad woman. You get to the steps that lead out to the garden and you cry out into open air, “Saizo!!!” The sun is just beginning to set behind the trees. When did he get here? How long ago did he leave? You slump onto your knees and begin to weep. Yukimura and Sasuke rush up behind you, followed by several other concerned maids and retainers. 

 

“Hey…. what’s wrong!?” Sasuke asks.

 

“He…. here… flowers… S-s-s-” you stutter out between sobs.

 

“Who,” Yukimura asks, kneeling next to you, “who was here?”

 

“SAIZO,” you cry out in utter despair. “He-he was here. And now he’s… he’s… gone!!”

 

Yukimura stands up and calls out to the maids, “You lot, take care of her - see that she calms down. I’m going out.”

 

“Milord, where-”

 

Yukimura storms off, shouting over his shoulder, “I’m going to get Saizo! How dare he think he can leave her like this!” He hurriedly gets a horse ready, and gallops off into the twilight, his breath coming out in puffs in the cold air. He rides far off into the woods, calling Saizo’s name along the way. 

 

Finally, his horse stops of it’s own accord, whinnying and stamping its feet. Yukimura whirls around, looking this way and that for any sign of the ninja. He sucks in a deep breath and shouts at the top of his lungs, “SAIZO!!!” 

 

Silence.


	4. Together With You... Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo believes you are better off without him, and being the overly emotional man he is... he thinks it's better to leave you alone. Besides, he told you to find happiness without him. So why does this hurt so much?

Yukimura jumps off his horse and looks around the the forest. Nothing’s moving. The snow that blankets the ground is undisturbed, save for the his own footprints and that of his horse. All he can hear is the thumping of his heart, the sound of blood rushing through his ears. Still, he has to try. He has to bring Saizo back for you, no matter what. As much as he wishes it were him, he knows he could never replace the love you hold in your heart for Saizo. 

 

So, he sucks in another deep breath, ready to scream again, when suddenly a hand clamps over his mouth, “Mrmhfph?!”

 

“Shhh, not so loud,” Saizo hisses and releases Yukimura’s mouth.

 

He whirls around and levels a righteous glare on the ninja, “YOU! How dare you leave her without… without… taking responsibility!”

 

Saizo’s heart thumped. That word… could it possibly mean? He swallows down his hope and manages to choke out, “… What?”

 

“What do you mean ‘what’?! She’s been waiting for you this entire time… carrying YOUR child… and you just… left her with some flowers and that’s it?! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Saizo’s eyes widen and his mind snaps. “...Idiot,” he murmurs under his breath. He was referring to himself, of course, but Yukimura didn’t know that.

 

Yukimura looks at him in disbelief, throwing his hands up into the air, “Excuse me?! Now listen here, if anyone’s the idiot it’s YOU. I can’t believe I had to ride out here to force you-”

 

“-Move,” he pushes Yukimura’s shoulder, shoving him aside, and strides past him. 

 

Yukimura gapes in disbelief as Saizo mounts the horse, “H-hey! Where are you going?!”

 

Saizo turns back and smirks, “Taking responsibility, little lord.” He turns forward and gives the horse a swift kick and it takes off, leaving Yukimura all alone in the middle of the forest road.  _ That’s for making me worry earlier _ , he chuckles to himself.

 

“Saizo! That’s my- … Oh, nevermind,” he starts to scream out to Saizo, then sighs, shrugs his shoulders, and starts to trudge back to the castle.

 

* * *

 

You wait in the middle of your room, clutching the carnations in your hand, and silently fume to yourself. How dare he. How dare he, how dare he,  _ how dare he.  _ What could have possibly make him think it was okay to return only to leave you alone again? Was this some kind of sick joke? You looked down at your pregnant stomach, and you heart drops in panic. Did he not want the baby?

 

The door to your room slides open softly, and you call out, “I don’t want any visitors!”

 

The door shuts. A few moments of silence pass and then the unimaginable happens:

 

“Not even from me, little lady?”

 

You whirl around and stand up as fast as your body will allow you. Your lip twitches, the hairs on your arm stand straight up. It’s like you’re seeing a ghost. You want to scream. You want to cry in joy and anger. You want to touch him, run to him, take him into your arms, and also slap the hell out of him. But you can’t move.

 

You take one step forward. “You.” Another step. “How-” another step, “dare-” another step, “YOU!” You stumble towards him and he steps forward, opening his arms and crushing you to his chest. You inhale his scent deeply, your tears stream freely down your face, and you let out a muffled scream against his chest, finding that all other words are failing you.

 

“I missed you, too,” he chuckles.

 

You pull back and level a glare at him, “It’s not even that! It’s… you thought it fine to LEAVE ME HERE?! ALONE?! With FLOWERS?!” You pull his face down and kiss him deeply, then pull away again, “God, I love you,” you press another kiss to his mouth, “but I also HATE YOU!”

 

He smiles, “So which is it, little lady?”

 

You smack your closed fists against his shoulders, punctuating each word with a thump of your fist, “How could you make light of this?!” You look up into his eyes, “Answer me, Saizo!”

 

He puts his forehead against yours and you relax into his arms. Tears prick at your eyes again. 

 

“You’re right,” he whispers. 

 

You suck in a breath.

 

He closes his eyes, “I’m sorry. I thought… you’d be better off without me.”

 

You let out a strangled sob. “You’re an idiot.”

 

He smiles softly, “Maybe I’m just a little dumb, is all.” 

 

“Never, ever think that. Ever again.”

 

“I promise, little lady.”

 

Saizo pulls you into a tighter embrace, but it’s right at that moment that you feel the baby lurch inside of you, sending a quick kick into his gut. “Ah, I think the baby wants some more space,” you giggle.

 

“I think it’s telling me not to hurt it’s mama.” He smiles ruefully and pulls away, looking down at your belly. His hand hovers about your stomach, “Can I-”   
  


You pull his hand and place it on your stomach, “-Yes you silly man. You can touch our baby.”

 

He rubs your belly reverently, treating you as if you were a delicate flower. You laugh, if anything, you were the strongest one in the entire castle. “You can be more firm, Saizo, I’m not going to crack open.”

 

He looks up at you and narrows his eyes, “You be quiet, the baby and I are having a moment.”

 

You bite your lip to hold in your laugh, and decide to watch on in silence. He presses his face against you and sighs. He lowers his voice in an attempt to not have you overhear, “Hi, little one. Thanks for taking care of your mama while I was gone.”

 

Tears sting at your eyes again, and he shoots you a glance when you sniffle, “And why are we crying? It’s not polite to eavesdrop, you know.” 

 

You laugh, “I can’t really help it, you know, seeing as the baby is attached to my body and all.”

 

He glances back down and rubs your stomach, “How much longer do I have to wait?”

 

“A few weeks.”

 

He smiles softly, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit in affection. “I’m glad I made it then.”

 

“... Come here.”

 

You pull him up and walk him over to your futon. You sit down and expectantly pat the space beside you. He nods and lies down beside you, gently pulling you down until you are laying down as well. Your foreheads touch, and you spend the night talking with each other, about your future, your joys and sorrows, but most importantly agreeing that you would still take each day one day at a time… just like you always promised each other you would.


End file.
